


Biology

by WhyDidIWriteThese



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Anal Play, Belphegor/Leviathan/Satan, Degradation, Demoncest, Dirty Talk, Egg Laying, Eggs, Humiliation, Levi says Daddy like once, Leviathan/Asmodeus(implied), Leviathan/Belphegor, Leviathan/Satan, M/M, MC is a professor AU, Mpreg, Tail Sex, Verbal Humiliation, Vibrators, but the mpreg makes sense and isn't something a 13 year old wrote, dirty talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:22:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27337126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhyDidIWriteThese/pseuds/WhyDidIWriteThese
Summary: ..
Relationships: Asmodeus/Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Belphegor/Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Leviathan/Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 86





	Biology

**Author's Note:**

> ...

..........


End file.
